This invention relates to a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine, having a rotary intake valve and a rotary exhaust valve.
The twin rotary impeller fin valves provide an improved intake and exhaust valve system for an internal combustion engine. Each of the rotary valves include three sealing blades and four sealing rings. Impeller fins are fixed to each of the rotary valves, improving efficiency, and, in the case of the intake valve, enhance fuel atomization of the fuel/air mixture.